Georgia Pt 1
by hopeforfall
Summary: Welcome to the world of Sin.


I figured, before we got deep into this, I should tell you a bit about myself.

Georgia Sommers.  
Age 18.  
I live in a quiet town in the middle of nowhere. What you know as, yes, you guessed it, Georgia.  
I have golden blonde hair, shoulder length. In that awkward stage where you can do nothing with it except allow it to be one hell of a mess.  
Which sorta of describes my life.  
One. Huge. Mess. No parents, no home, not really. No life basically.  
I have green eyes, an unusual shade of blue just hangs out around my pupils.  
My face is peppered with Angel kisses.  
Though I doubt any angel would come across my path.  
At least. That's what I thought.  
Here, I guess, is where I should tell you about Felix.  
Tall, lean, handsome.  
Dark liquor eyes, black hair that falls in his eyes and makes you wanna push him against the wall and taste his dangerous lips.  
He was 18.  
Maybe I should explain how we met.  
The perfect place to begin our story.  
A year ago today to be exact.

I woke up to his hideous snoring.  
Okay, granted, Lucas was the hottest guy at his school. But he snored like a fourty year old drunk.  
I groaned and pulled myself carefully up from his bed.  
It was desperate teenage guys, who's hormones were on fire, that I found a safe harbor.  
Say what you want, it works for me.

"Where ya going, go-oooo-rgeous?''  
His thick country accent pulled another groan from my chest.  
I turned to him, he was propped up on his elbow, trying to be smooth despite the obvious trail of slobber that stained his cheek.  
I cursed myself for crawling into his bed and wanted nothing more then to be a Black Widow, bed my suitor and then kill him.  
Instead I turned my head to the side, letting my smile soften into a seductive grin.

"You have school. I am madly due for a shower" I pressed my finger to his lips, I knew too well what he would suggest. I had done this quite enough. I knew well how to play the game I all but invented.  
"A shower on my own''. I let my cool, minty breath caress his face. It dazed him and he rolled out of bed. Mindlessly half ass dressing himself for school.  
Like I said, I knew how to play my game.  
I stood at his window.  
He belonged to a rich family who owned land.  
The view from his bedroom was beautiful and I instantly became jealous.  
His mansion type home looked out over meadows of grass.  
The grass was tinted a gray from the early morning dew.  
I had always wanted to kick off my shoes and go running through the tall grass, letting my hands catch drops of water as I ran.  
I desired such innocence. I desired so many things.  
Hell, I was desire in human form.

"Some day" I whispered to myself.  
"What was that beautiful?"  
His thick accent pierced my day dream and I turned to him.  
He had slipped into a striped polo shirt, the collar turned up, jeans and some off brand, what I assumed to be vans, type shoes.  
Need I really explain that they had holes in them?  
This raised my curiosity none the less.  
He had money.  
I mean he really had money.  
His father was a lawyer, his Mother some well known surgeon.  
Which explained why he was able to sneak a girl into his house.  
It wasn't sneaking exactly. We walked right in, had a drink, danced and carried on up in his room.  
No one was ever home he had explained to me.  
He was an only child, doomed for loneliness, so he buried himself in sports.  
He kept on speaking of football, basketball, wrestling, but I shut down after a few beers.

"Nothing. You'll be late" My voice was sharp but still seductive.  
He groaned an placed a hand on my hip.  
I was still naked and I flinched at his warm, rough hands.  
I took a hold of his wrists and pulled them from me.  
"School. Please''. I let my last word turn into a slight moan.  
He gave me a huge grin, kissed my lips in a sloppy manner and grabbed his book bag.  
"Shower, breakfast. Have whatever. Be ready for more when I get back, Go-ooo-rgeous"  
He walked out the door.  
I sighed in relief as he left.  
Now all I needed was to shower, grab a bite and be on my way.  
I walked into his bathroom.  
It was rather large, bright. Very modern.  
I turned on the warm water, letting the room steam up as I showered.  
I took my time.  
His parents wouldn't be home and he was in school.  
I wrapped up in a white, itchy towel and walked back into his room.  
I searched the floor, putting back on my black bra and panties, my Nirvana t-shirt and jeans.  
I picked up my black boots and my shoulder bag and headed down stairs.  
His kitchen was also bright and modern.  
I huffed and muttered  
'Business people'  
I grinned and raided his fridge. My eyes fell on the prize.  
A Pomegranate was sitting on the shelf.  
Oh, the perks of screwing rich kids.  
I hopped happily into the bar stool and enjoyed my prize.  
Once I was finished, I tossed the remains in the trash, washed my hands and dug my phone from my purse.  
I had a good friend who, as long as I kept up my act and kept my ass out of jail, payed my phone bills. Because I obviously didn't have a job.  
I had one missed call and two texts messages.

The first from Katerina. (The friend who payed my phone)

' You done screwing the rich boy. Is it my turn? ;) Get your skinny ass over here asap'

The second from Lucas.

'What a night sweet cheeks. Thanks xoxo'

I rolled my eyes and deleted his message.  
I would be gone, leaving no trace behind, hours before he would be home.  
The missed call was also from Katerina.  
She usually calls when I don't check in.  
Worried I've been killed or something.  
All in all, she was pretty great.  
We met in a book store, over a book about herbs and Nirvana. Who would have guessed?  
We were a perfect match from the start.  
We were basically twins.  
She was a good girl gone bad.  
Totally preppy girl wanna-be.  
Her father was a pastor, her mother died years ago from some rare cancer.  
Katerina was sure the cancer would find and eat her up as well. I think that's why she was how she was.  
She wanted nothing more then to just live.  
She had short, pixie, feisty red hair.  
She was basically a mini me.  
Tiny as all hell. Petite, but she was a force of nature.  
I slipped on my boots.  
Deciding to call her as I raided Lucas' kitchen.

"Lavender!" Her voice was high pitched in my ear. Lavender was my nick name.

"What's up, buttercup?" I asked as I looked through cabinets. I was usually on the go, so I was searching for protein bars, packs of crackers, anything I could throw into my bag and head out with.  
I scoffed as I found a cookie jar with a few hundred dollar bills. I stuffed them into my pocket.  
Hey. They wouldn't notice it was missing.

"Was he any good? Tell me he was good. Mr. blonde hair blue eyed football. He had to be good"  
I gave in and gave her a few juicy details.  
She cooed over the phone.  
When she finally had her full, she asked  
"Babes. When are you stopping by?"  
She had offered me many times a place to stay, but I didn't want her pity. I was perfectly fine on the run.

"Sunshine. I'll be by there today. I swear"  
She huffed at me but agreed.  
We hung up and I threw my phone and the protein bars I snatched into my purse and pulled it over my shoulder.  
I pulled the cracked Ipod Katerina gave me out from the side pocket of my purse as I walked out of the house.  
I put in the ear buds and cranked up Chevelle.  
I looked down the long drive way and started on my way.  
I'm pretty sure Lucas would have given me a ride, but I loved the walks.  
Besides, I had no idea what was on the agenda for today.  
I had roughly five hundred and twenty five dollars in my pocket.  
Boy was I ready to blow it.

The walk from the Young house to downtown wasn't so terrible. It was quite pleasant.  
I had time to wash away the thoughts of last nights events and plan out my day.  
I would go into the book store, pick something up, thanks to Dr. Young for the money, grab a chai tea and head to see Sunshine. (That's what I called Katerina)  
By the time I finished up at the house and walked here it was already past ten.  
I walked into the book store and back to my section. I had basically created a 'Georgia' section.  
Katerina pulled some strings and got it named 'The Lavender' section.  
The manager had offered me job after job, but I don't work. Fatal flaw in my personality I suppose.  
This section was full of everything from Classic reads to gardening books. I pulled a book from the shelf, slid my bag off and sat in the floor.  
This was an herbal book, Jamie (the girl who was best friends with Katerina, even though Jamie was a good girl, not at all my sunshine's type) must have gotten in some new books.  
I looked carefully over each page. The pages were a little yellow and had an old age texture to it.  
I decided to buy it, get the tea and go ahead and head over to Katerina's. Even though I usually sat there reading for a bit.  
I was tired and wanted a comfortable bed.  
So I pulled myself up, sliding my purse back on and walked over to the cash register to check out.  
Martha was working. She was Jamie's Mom.  
A good christian woman who submitted to her husband (even though he was submitting to the slutty Selena next door) and only left her house to work here.  
She smiled at me and checked me out.  
We didn't speak much. She was sweet and soft spoken and I was seductive and vulgar.  
I slide the book into my bag and headed over to the Cafe.  
I ordered my Chai Tea and Sophia, the coffee girl, asked me to put a book back in my section.

"Quite a lot of folks like that section. You bring great business Georgia Sommers'' Her accent was thick as well.  
I flashed her my winning seductive grin and headed off to place the book back.  
I slid the book onto the shelf carefully,

"That doesn't belong there". His voice was dark, dangerous. It cut through the air and sliced at my skin.  
I turned to the handsome boy who was in uniform. He was obviously new. Poor Becky must have been placed in jail again.  
She was the town drunk. Would say she was the town slut, but nope, that was me.  
She was reeled in by this, 'Stay busy, stay out of trouble, do God's will' that the manager, Katerina's Aunt, Julie, spouted out.  
You could tell how well that was working.  
I didn't say a word but shrugged a bit, took the book from the shelf, pulled a slip of paper from the pocket of my purse, slipped it into the book and handed it to him, nodding toward the 'proper' section and walked passed him.  
Bet you could guess my number was on the paper.  
I walked from the book store with a grin placed upon my lips.  
I was probably half certain he would call.

That was my first glimpse of Felix.

I had finished my tea by the time I walked around the corner to Katerina's.  
We lived in an extremely small town. It was comfortable, at times.  
"Lavender!" I heard her scream before I even had a chance to knock.  
She slung the door open and threw her tiny arms around me, dragging me inside.  
She had a devilish grin on her face.  
I knew this meant business.  
She was home schooled but her nose was well placed in the high school.  
When I say business, I literally mean business.  
She lapped down a few folders onto her counter.  
She formed a picture of each guy, a brief description of their life and a phone number.  
The girl made me feel like a murderer looking for her next victim. Though it was all in pure fun and lust.  
Yes, I was the definition of lust. Of sin. If you hadn't noticed already.  
I raised an eye brow and flipped through the stack of folders as she danced around her kitchen.

"Is your.."  
"At the hospital. Praying over some poor soul" She replied before I could even finish my question.  
I nodded and looked over the guys in the folders. They were all handsome, popular, rich and desperate.  
Katerina ran an underground dating service with Michael, (this guy was a spitting image of Katerina, though he they were not at all related. Only thing they had in common was the loss of a parent).  
Apparently this service earned Michael brownies points and he was able to skate through school in the hopes of a basketball scholarship.  
Yes. Even though he was tiny as all hell.  
But Katerina pulled the more desperate guys aside for me to have fun with.  
The ones not so much interested in dating, but one night of fun.  
That's what I was all about, fun.  
I pushed the folders to her.  
"Flip a coin, randomly pick, do whatever. I need a comfortable bed if you don't mind"  
I left my bag on the counter and headed upstairs to her room, landing on her bed I sighed and curled up into her blankets.

I didn't sleep long.  
To be honest, I was waiting for my phone to ring.  
Though I knew better. The boy from the book store probably wouldn't be off for another hour or so.  
When I sat up and looked at my phone to check the time, it was already after five.  
I got up and called downstairs.  
"Sunshine?"  
Katerina came up the stairs.  
"I'm gonna change and head out okay?" She nodded and I kissed her on the cheek.  
She headed back down stairs, to call Michael I assumed.  
I knelt down and pulled a box from under her bed. That's where she kept my clothes.  
I changed into a blue tank that had black ruffles laying on my breasts, slid on a red pair of skinny jeans, my boots and a black cardigan.  
Pulled the money from my back pocket and slipped it into my bra.  
I went to the bathroom, sprayed some perfume on, borrowed a tube of red lipstick I knew Katerina would never use.  
I let it stain my lips and I ran my fingers through a mess I call my hair.  
This was as good as it was gonna get so I headed down stairs.  
Pulled my Ipod from where Katerina had let it charge, slipped it and the folders into my bag and slid the bag onto my shoulder.  
Katerina was sitting on the counter talking on the phone, I blew her a kiss and slipped out the door.  
It was the May. Just two days shy of my eighteenth birthday.  
( oh little did I know that would change my life )

The sun was shining and it was fairly warm. But not as hot as it could have been.  
I walked around the corner to a small pub called 'Sammy's'  
I was a regular so I sat myself at the back corner of the tiny, hole in the wall, place.  
The waitress noticed me, brought my tea and a salad.  
What? I am basically a rabbit, okay.  
I was well known to the town. At least. They thought they knew me.  
I was the orphan.  
I lost my Father, Mother and baby sister in a house fire two years ago.  
I had no family here. My family had a lot of secrets. Some would argue that a relative murdered my family.  
But I didn't ask questions.  
This life style I lived was not born from depression. I had always been this way.  
It was just easier to get away with things now.

I was half way done with my salad when I noticed him.  
He was lingering by the door, the hostess was trying her best to flirt with him.  
He just stared at me, walked passed her and sat across from me.  
He did not say one word. Instead he set the paper on the table and slid it to me. It was my number.  
I turned on my flirty voice, the soft, playful seduction.  
"So following me was easier then calling me?"  
He continued just to stare at me. He said absolutely nothing.  
I looked him over, he clutched his keys in his hand and that was my window.  
This time, I turned dark.  
"Wanna get out of here?"  
He nodded and pushed away from the table, walking toward the door.  
I left some money on the table, grabbed my bag and followed him.  
When I caught up, I laced my arm between his and he grinned down at me.  
A boy who could play my game. I liked it.  
We walked down the street a bit. I was consumed in staying in pace with him that I didn't even realize we passed right by Felix.

(Oh, you thought the boy who walked in was him? Oh no. Far from it)

The stranger moved down to take my hand and he led me around the corner from the pub, down the alley, to a door that barely stood in the wall.  
"This, er, is my place''  
He sounded nervous. His voice had an almost British tint to it. He scratched the back of his neck.  
I leaned up an placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Looks comfortable'' I smiled softly for him, hoping to ease his nerves.  
He worked to open the door and he let me go in first, he followed behind and flipped on the light.  
It was a small apartment that I bet no one even knew existed.  
I was going to comment on how nice it actually was, ask his name, even comment on the weather.  
But instead he just kissed me.  
He got right to it.  
His hand found the curve of my neck.  
He didn't play the game after all.

I woke up early. Half past six.  
I guess the nap worked.  
I left the mystery boy in bed and I pulled on my clothes. I wouldn't take from him.  
The night before was fun. It was new, excited and incredibly hot.  
But I didn't have a name, so it felt wrong using him anymore.  
I slide my bag on my shoulder and quietly, well as quietly as possible, slid out the door and made my way up the alley.  
The sun was just coming up, the dew was falling.  
I smiled to myself and turned the corner to head toward the library.  
Boom.  
I ran into him.

"Lucious is bad. I rather you not see him"  
It was that same sharp voice. It made me cringe now instead of tickling my spine.  
"Then why did you give him my number?"  
He said nothing but turned to walk away. I fell into pace with him.  
"I didn't even get his name. Or yours in fact" I was looking away while talking, but I could tell he glanced over at me a few times.  
"Felix" Was all he said.  
"Well Felix, Don't worry. I'm a one night kinda girl" I trailed off and looked back.  
He was gone.

From that day forward, my life was not the same.  
Are you ready to hear what happens to Georgia Sommers after she is caught in the on going family drama of Felix and Lucious Hemlock?


End file.
